


A Tradition to Uphold

by doctor_badass



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_badass/pseuds/doctor_badass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jesting Day in Camelot, and Merlin and Gwen have something in store for Arthur...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tradition to Uphold

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first fan fiction I ever wrote! *sigh* Oh, the memories. 
> 
> I'd like to thank my dad, because he was the very first person I ever read it to. I'd like to thank Sumar, because she was the very first person who I ever read this to who actually liked it.

Giggling furiously, Merlin and Gwen sprinted though the winding halls of Camelot, narrowly dodging passerby and constantly on the lookout for any member of the royal family. Their hands were intertwined as they weaved through the market square, but as a brother and sister might grasp hands during a children’s game. Their shared smiles between themselves brought a smile to the morning shoppers’ faces, as if they were all in on a special secret involving a pleasant surprise. And maybe they were.

Arthur Pendragon examined himself from all possible angles in the large mirror of his even larger bedroom, which seemed to be very empty today, as if something was missing from it. He had been receiving comments more and more lately about his resemblance to his father, King Uther. This was a very worrying subject to him, as Arthur planned to be as unlike his father as, well, as Merlin was to him. Sighing, he turned away from the mirror, hoping that Merlin would overlook his apparent likeness to his father. As he moved to put on his armor, he had the strange feeling that something was missing yet again.

A big day was ahead of Arthur. There had been reports of a sorceress lurking out in the forest near Camelot, and Arthur wanted to get that over with quickly. Another unlikeness he shared with his father was a rational opinion on magic. He honestly didn’t mind it, as long as it wasn’t hurting anyone. Unfortunately, good magic was bad magic to Uther, and even the most innocent of spell users were immediately executed. Arthur hoped to change this as soon as he was crowned king of Camelot. 

Heading into the stables to fetch his horse from the caretaker, Arthur stopped, certain he had heard girlish giggling coming from within. Peering into the darkened stables, he vaguely wondered if the round caretaker had finally found a girl.

“James?” he called out, somewhat impatiently. The girlish giggling continued.

“Come in, Arthur!” called a very familiar voice.

“Gwen?” Arthur called out disbelievingly. “What on earth are you doing in there?”

“Just come in, Arthur!” Gwen’s voice beckoned. “I want a kiss!”

Chuckling, Arthur sauntered deeper into the stables. Gwen certainly was a catch, he thought. And one day she would make a fine queen. Spotting a Gwen-like figure in the shadows, he rushed up, grabbed hold of it, and kissed it right in the center of its large, wet, nose.

Reeling back, Arthur looked around wildly, praying no one had seen his romantic encounter with his own horse.

Today was certainly not his lucky day. Merlin and Gwen burst out of the shadows, laughing hysterically. 

“Happy Jesting Day, _sweetie_!” Merlin cackled, grabbing hold of Gwen’s shoulder for support. Gwen was too busy clutching her stomach in laughter to comment.

Arthur couldn’t take it anymore. His face beet red, he dashed out of the stables, with only one destination in mind.

Once safely in his own quarters, Arthur stopped for breath, leaning up against a wall, his dignity shattered. He couldn’t believe it. Merlin, his own manservant, turning against him. He pushed thoughts of Merlin out of his head, knowing he would get too worked up. Instead, he thought of Gwen. Sweet, beautiful, Gwen, sure to be the greatest queen of Camelot there ever was. Somehow, these thoughts never seemed to last, and Merlin always found a way to get into his thoughts and dreams.

Moving to the window, Arthur gazed mournfully out of it, envying the peasants and their simple life. His musings were quickly interrupted by a sharp rapping on the door, however. Regaining his composure, he called out, “I am not accepting visitors at this time!” The door opened anyway. Arthur’s annoyance at this act of defiance quickly melted away when he saw who his visitor was.

“I’m pretty sure that I would be accepted into your quarters, of all people”  Merlin chuckled, closing and locking the door behind him as they simultaneously moved toward each other’s loving embrace. 

Passing by outside, Uther considered pausing to have a word with Arthur about the sorceress in the woods. As he neared to the door, he heard a distinct giggling coming from within. Laughing to himself, he moved on, deciding to leave Arthur and his newest lady friend to themselves. He was reminded of himself at that age, with so many young women (and men) to choose from in Camelot.

Arthur and Merlin lay on the bed together with their hands clasped, listening to the sound of each other breathe. Arthur rolled over onto his side, facing Merlin.

“Promise you’ll never pull a prank like that again?” he pleaded.

Merlin laughed and pulled him closer.

“Only if you promise to hold me forever” he whispered in his ear.

Arthur smiled, relishing every breath of Merlin’s on his own neck. Suddenly, he pulled back, staring at Merlin.

“What? What is it?” Merlin asked, terrified.

“I just realized something,” said Arthur. “I’ve had the feeling that something was missing all today, and now I know what it is.”

Relieved, Merlin asked, “What was it?”

“You,” breathed Arthur, crushing his lips against Merlin’s.


End file.
